Butterflies part 8
by Kksaunt1
Summary: #Hearties this one took awhile. I hope you all enjoy it!


"Good morning, Sweetheart," Jack said as he walked with Elizabeth down the stairs the next morning.

"Jack! Good morning," she said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Just fine," he smiled back. "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Of course. After breakfast, let's go for a walk in the garden. It's beautiful outside."

"That sounds good, " he said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

So after breakfast they went for their walk. Elizabeth knew this wonderful man so well. Something was bothering him. He was quieter than usual. Not upset, just thinking. She didn't say anything. She knew he would tell her when he was ready. She grabbed his hand and held it and looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and then walked her over to the bench by the trees.

"Elizabeth, I just want to make sure everything is ok after last night. I mean, to think I may have made you uncomfortable or.."

"Jack. You didn't, I promise! I was very comfortable with you. That's why I needed to stop. It wasn't anything you did."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely. Please don't worry. Everything is fine."

He nodded and kissed her hand. "Hey, you're still wearing your wedding ring."

"I didn't want to take it off. It makes me happy and I feel closer to you."

He reached under the neck of his shirt and pulled out the gold chain Elizabeth bought him with his Father's wedding ring on it. "Me too."

"One more month, Jack, and we will be married. I can't wait, it seems so long."

"It'll be here before we know it. I'm glad your family with be there."

"Well, except for Viola maybe. Speaking of, I still need to talk to her."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, that's ok. It's kind of a sister thing. I will be nice. Promise."

As they were walking back into the house, they bumped, literally into Viola.

"I need to talk to you Viola."

"I don't have time now, Elizabeth. I am heading out to see Lionel for lunch."

"As soon as you get back, please Viola, come see me in Father's study."

"Fine."

Jack went to check in at Mountie Headquarters and Elizabeth went to her father's study to wait. When she walked in, her mother was reading by the fire.

"Mother, how are you? I haven't seen much of you since Jack and I arrived."

"I know, dear. I have been helping Viola with her wedding plans."

"How are those coming?"

"Just fine."

"That's good. You know, I would love to have your help with my wedding. We only have a month to go."

"Yes, your father told me. I'm happy for you dear. I don't know how much I can do from here in Hamilton though."

"True, that's why I was thinking you could come back to Hope Valley with us. You could stay in my guestroom. I would love to have you there with me."

"I don't know, Beth. A month is a long time to stay. I don't want to be in your way."

"Mother, I am inviting you. Plus, Jack's mother stayed with me for about six weeks before she moved into town. I'm used to houseguests."

"Ok, dear. Consider me your live-in houseguest."

"Oh that's wonderful! I'm so happy you said yes. I really want you to see where I live, and where I teach. Where Jack and I met and where he proposed."

"I will be happy to help and would love to see everything."

While Elizabeth waited for Viola to show up, she and Grace discussed her wedding and some of the details. "There is a dear friend of mine, Clara, who I'm going to ask to make my dress. She is very talented. Oh you know her, Mother. She's Abigail's daughter-in-law."

"Yes I remember her. She was very sweet, but wouldn't you rather buy your dress here?"

"No, I want Clara to make it. I've seen her work and she would make what I would feel comfortable in."

"Ok Beth. If that's what you want, that's what you should have."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that. Jack and I also want Abigail to make the dinner for the reception."

"Are you sure you don't want to have the food made by a professional? Can Abigail handle it?"

"I assure you, she can handle it and her food is delicious. She makes better food than you can find here in the finest restaurants. Wait until you taste it."

"Ok, dear. If you say she is wonderful, I'm sure she is. Where are you planning to have the ceremony?"

"There are two options really. I would really love to get married in the church that Jack built. It's beautiful and means a lot to us. The other option is outside. I haven't talked to Jack about it yet though."

"The church sounds wonderful but is it large enough to fit all of your guests?"

"Yes it is. I think you will love it, Mother.".

"I trust you dear. I'm sure the wedding will be perfect and everything you have ever wanted."

"Honestly as long as Jack is with me, nothing else matters. We could get married in the saloon and spend our honeymoon in a tent and I wouldn't care."

"Now dear, let's not go overboard. A tent? Just where are you going on your trip?"

"I'm not sure, Jack won't tell me. He's keeping it a secret."

"Well maybe I can talk to him, set up a hotel for you, or transportation."

"No that's ok. Jack has it covered. Thank you for your offer though."

"You are going there, Mother?" Viola said as she walked in the study. "I can't believe you are going to help Elizabeth, out in the middle of nowhere, to marry a Mountie!"

"Viola, what is it that you have against me?" Elizabeth asked her with a defensive tone in her voice.

"Nothing. I just don't understand how you can leave Hamilton and your family for that place, and him."

"He has a name. It isn't "him" or "That Mountie". It's Jack. I left Hamilton to live my dream Viola. I didn't plan on meeting anyone, but I thank God everyday that I did. He is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and he makes me very happy. Aren't you happy that you are marrying Lionel?"

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that?"

"I just wonder if maybe the reason you told Charles to propose to me was because you aren't happy and you don't think I should be either."

"I merely suggested that he tell you how he feels or he would regret it. I figured you would be crazy to turn him down. Why would you give up all of this for an uncertain life in a place so far away from your family?"

"I'm not giving up anything. My life is certain to be wonderful and full of love and happiness. I can always come visit you all in Hamilton but Jack will be my family. I will follow him anywhere."

"If you say so Elizabeth."

"Viola, please come to Hope Valley for our wedding. It's in a month. Mother and Father and Julie will be there. We want you and Lionel there too."

"I'm not sure we will be able to make it. Can you picture Lionel in the middle of nowhere or me for that matter?"

"I'm not asking you to move there, Viola. I'm asking you to come be with me on the most important day of my life."

"I will talk to Lionel about it," she said as she left the room.

"I can't believe her Mother. She can't get over Jack being a Mountie or me moving to Hope Valley. I don't understand."

"Just give her time. Maybe you were right when you said that she saw how happy you were and was a bit jealous. I don't know. You both are so different. Just give her time. She may surprise you."

"I guess I can do that. Thank you for giving Jack a chance, Mother. It is so important to me to have your support and blessing."

"Your father and I love you, Beth and just want you to be happy. If living in Hope Valley and marrying the Constable makes you happy, then we will be there."

Later Jack came back to the Thatcher mansion. Grace was in the study and heard him come in. "Constable, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Mrs. Thatcher. Is there something wrong?"

"No, not really, dear. Why don't we sit down?" she gestured to the couch and they both took a seat. "Elizabeth had a talk with Viola today."

"Yes, how did that go?"

"About as well as can be expected. Those two have never been very close. They disagree on a lot of things but they both are Thatchers and so, therefore, are stubborn. I'll let Elizabeth fill you in but I think Viola probably won't make it to Hope Valley for your wedding."

"I understand. How is Elizabeth doing?"

"She's taking it well, but I think she is hiding her true feelings on the matter."

"Ok. I'll talk to her about it." Jack started to stand but Grace stopped him.

"Constable?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I want you to know that I am sorry for treating you the way we did last time you were here. We didn't understand how deep Elizabeth's feelings were or what you meant to each other. It all boils down to wanting her to be happy, and you make her happy. She is blessed to have you, and so are we."

"Thank you Mrs. Thatcher. That means a lot to me, and Elizabeth."

"You may call me Grace, if you wish. You will be family soon enough."

"Only if you call me Jack," he said with a wink.

"Very well, Jack. I hope you don't mind, but Elizabeth invited me to come to Hope Valley and stay with her until the wedding."

"Of course I don't mind. It will be wonderful having family there to help her with the wedding plans."

"Ok then, I will have the arrangements made for our compartment for the train ride," Grace said as she stood up to leave.

"Grace, thank you again, for everything." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Jack."

Elizabeth walked in the door. "Jack, I thought I heard your voice. I was hoping to talk to you."

Jack could see in her face, she was upset. "Come here, Sweetheart."

"I will leave you two alone," Grace said as she left the room.

Jack reached out and hugged Elizabeth. "Are you ok? How did your talk with Viola go?"

Elizabeth just sighed and tightened her hold on Jack. She loved how warm and loved and safe he made her feel. "Please don't let go. Just hold me for a minute, Jack."

After a few moments, they walked over and sat down on the couch. "She's not coming, Jack. My own sister isn't coming to my wedding. I had a feeling she wouldn't but, I was hoping. I think she still resents me for leaving Hamilton."

"Or maybe she's a bit jealous? I bet she wishes she could be as happy as you are. Think about it. She is marrying the man that everyone expects, living the life everyone expects, acting the part of a Thatcher. You had enough courage to break away and live your own life and to marry someone nobody expected and be your own person."

"You were definitely unexpected," she said with a kiss on his cheek.

"As we're you, Elizabeth."

They sat there for awhile, enjoying the fire and each other's company, wrapped in each others arms, thinking about what had happened in the past couple days but also what would be happening in the near future. But apparently Elizabeth was thinking about something else too.

"Hey Sweetie?"

"Hmm?"

"How many women have you actually kissed?"

"Oh no…we are not getting into that conversation."

"No secrets remember?" she said as sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Actually, Elizabeth, I think you said that some secrets are ok if they are harmless. This one is harmless."

"Well, you did say that our first kiss was the best you ever had…so if you kissed a lot of women, which I hope isn't the case, that is a compliment to me. But if you only kissed me and your mother, it doesn't really mean much. I'm guessing that because you were engaged..."

"Elizabeth," he interrupted, "you think too much. You are the only one that I have kissed that counted. The rest meant nothing. How's that?"

"That's a sweet thing to say, even though it didn't really answer my question."

"Well that's all you're getting. If I answer your question, you will be mad, no matter which way it goes. I really don't want you to be mad."

"Ok fine, but I would tell you if you asked me."

"Ok. How many men have you kissed?"

"One."

"How is that even possible?"

"What do you mean by that Jack? You think I have gone around kissing men my whole life?" she asked poking him in the side.

"Of course not. I just..I mean.. how can a man not want to kiss you…not even Charles?"

"Its not that they didn't want to kiss me. I had a couple suitors. I was just saving that kiss for the man I would marry. I definitely never kissed Charles. I didn't kiss anyone until you and I am so glad I waited. Our first kiss was amazing. It was the first time I felt that I really knew that you wanted to be with me."

"Wait, are you saying you kissed me because you wanted to marry me?"

"Pretty much. I fell completely in love with you on our first date at Abigail's. You amazed me that night. Everything was perfect," She sighed and leaned closer to Jack. "Little did I know you were going to leave me."

"My plan was to tell you that night, that I was leaving, but we were having such a nice time, I didn't want to ruin it." Jack put his arm around Elizabeth again and pulled her closer.

"It broke my heart when you told me. I wanted to be with you so badly, but at the same time, I knew I had to let you go. It was so hard, Jack. I was afraid when you left, that you would get hurt or meet someone else."

"It hurt so much to leave you and to see you upset. For the record, Sweetheart, even then, there could never be anyone else. I loved you too and I wanted to be with you just as much," he said putting his hand on her face and gazing into her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jack? Why didn't you say you loved me before you left?"

"I didn't know that you loved me too. I was scared to lose you if I moved too fast."

"You couldn't have lost me. My heart was completely yours."

"I didn't know that then. I do now."

As Jack leaned in to kiss her, she felt the familiar fluttering in her stomach and smiled. She could not be any happier right now. This was going to be a long month, but so worth the wait.

Now they just had to make it through Viola's wedding and then they could go home.


End file.
